Forgotten Fables
by Shihaisha
Summary: There are always forgotten things resting at the edge of consciousness seemingly content to remain just out of reach. To taunt us with what it was that we could not remember. "Will we meet again?" "Yes, hopefully."
1. Chapter 1 Confessions of Another Nature

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Spirited Away, its origin, characters, or anything else for that matter. All rights belong to its creator, Hayao Miyazaki, and Studio Ghibli. I claim only meager rights to my creations, and the plot behind this point of fiction.

**Chapter 1: Confessions Of Another Nature**

It was amazing how teachers could drone on, for what seemed like an eternity, and then expect you to retain the material they had flooded your mind with. That, was probably the reason that note taking was so essential. Otherwise, good marks would never have been achievable in the slightest. I sighed, and shoved the books away from my weary eyes. I had been like this for hours, hunched over my sporadic display of scribbles and textbooks that covered every surface of my desk. My body was stiff, my head was throbbing, and I was sure that I could not cram another fact in my over-filled brain. The last push before exams was always excruciating.

Slowly, I pushed myself away from my desk. It was late and if I didn't get some sort of sleep, I would pay for it tomorrow. Tomorrow, the thought brought with it both a feeling of dread and anticipation. Why exams had to fall on my birthday, I did not know. In my mind it was the worst possible way to start such an occasion, but Seiji had promised to make it up to me. Of course he hadn't elaborated on how. Pleasantly diverted, I lay down on my futon. Seiji had been one of the first people to befriend me after we had moved here. I remember being afraid of going somewhere new, and leaving all my old friends behind. Somehow, that had changed. I don't know what had happened to inspire such a dramatic shift in my perspective, but whatever it had been, had been for the best. I was sure of that, but, it was still strange. When I thought about that long ago day, and driving away from everything I had known. I had the distinct feeling that I had forgotten something. I knew it was absurd, but it was always there.

There was no point in puzzling over it now, though. If I could not remember seven years ago, I would certainly not remember now. The thought of being seventeen made me smile and I switched off the lamp beside my bed. Snuggled beneath my covers, I tried to conjure up just what sort of surprises I would be in store for. My mind was not up to the task, however, and after a few minutes I felt myself drift into sleep.

I awoke to the insistent buzz of my alarm. The last figments of a dream slipped away, and I was left with the harsh morning light as it streamed through my window. I buried my face into my pillow with the intent of acquiring just a few more minutes of sleep.

"Chihiro, are you up?" I groaned at the voice that spoke to me through my closed door.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and get dressed." I could hear my mother's distinct shuffle as she turned away from my door. I turned onto my back and tried to summon the willpower to remove myself from the comforts of bed.

"Your father is waiting for you." My mother called from the hall. She must have suspected that I would not be apt to rise at an appropriate time this morning. So she had dangled the proper bait. Usually my father would have already gone by this time. In following this train of thought, he, still being here meant that I had a present waiting for me. I flung the covers off and shivered slightly in the chill air, as I swapped my bed clothes for my uniform. I was far from presentable as I opened my bedroom door, and rushed to the kitchen.

"Where is it?" My father looked up at me, momentarily forgetting the newspaper in his hands.

"Chihiro, could you have at least dressed properly?" my mother interjected. So, my shirt was a little wrinkled and not tucked in properly. It would only take a minute to fix.

"I didn't want dad to be late, so I hurried," I hastily answered. My mother let out a small sigh but let the matter drop.

"You might as well give it to her," she encouraged before turning back to her cooking. My father smiled and extended an envelope out to me.

"Happy birthday, Chihiro."

I smiled in return and gratefully accepted the proffered envelope. I had not the slightest clue as to what to expect, and was in complete shock as two tickets fell into my hand. They were not just any tickets either, but were third row seats to the Sliver concert coming up. The elation that I felt could not be put into words. I rushed around the table and threw my arms around my father's neck.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" My father laughed at me and kindly disentangled himself.

"If I had known you would be so happy over this gift, your mother and I would not have gotten you the other." I stared at him in disbelief.

"What, there's more?" I had not expected to be so spoiled. My father nodded and I turned to see my mother set a small beautifully wrapped box on the table. Slowly, I reached for this second gift, and un-wrapped it with the care I had not shown the envelope. What lay inside was an expertly crafted necklace. A tiny dragon was coiled around, what seemed to be, a black gemstone. I met my parent's gazes much more subdued.

"Do you not like it?" my mother asked immediately.

"No, that's not it, it is just…" I couldn't seem to find the words to adequately describe what I was feeling.

"The old woman we purchased this from assured us that it was a very popular design with the young girls." My father frowned. "We can take it back if you do not like it," he politely offered. I was horrified at the suggestion.

"No! I like it, it's just that I don't think I am deserving of such a gift."

"Is that all?" My mother smiled, relieved. "Chihiro, why don't you let us decide whether or not you are deserving of such things," she chastised me gently.

"I'm sorry, thank you very much."

"Smile Chihiro, that's what we want to see." My father patted my head. "Do well today." That being said, he retrieved his jacket and briefcase.

"I'm off." My mother smiled and handed him the bento she had prepared. I watched silently a moment but soon felt my eyes drawn back to the necklace in my hand.

"Would you like me to put it on?" my mother asked coming beside me.

"Yes, please." I handed her the necklace and held up my hair as she clasped it around my neck.

"Very nice, now, hurry and finish getting ready or you'll be late." I looked up at the clock and realized to my horror that that was more than likely. I bolted from the kitchen and so began the chaotic series of events that would constitute my morning. My earlier trepidation over my second gift was completely forgotten in the hustle. The thing that was foremost in my thoughts was not being late on exam day. The consequences if I were, I did not even want to dwell on it. Everything was a blur as I tidied my uniform, threw my hair up in its customary ponytail, and stuffed my bag full of needed items. My mind barely registered my mother's farewell as I ran out the front door.

I sprinted down familiar streets that I usually took at a leisure pace, veering around those who were already about. I had a few almost collisions. I was sure that I would hear about my rudeness later, when my conduct would reach the ears of my parents. I would gladly face whatever would be in store for me as long as I made it in time. My legs began to burn as I pushed myself, and yet it seemed to be in vain. It felt as though I had barely covered any ground at all. Where was that damn school building? It had never taking this long to get there before. Perhaps this was some sort of a practical joke that the gods played on poor unsuspecting souls. If so, I did not find it funny at all. Please, I silently prayed. Please. Please. Please.

Someone must have decided to show this mortal mercy, or they had simply found that I was not worth the effort. Whichever, I was full of gratitude as I rounded the corner and beheld the antiquated building that was my school. I did not slow as I approached but rather sped up, if that was even possible. There was an alarming lack of stragglers and I knew that I was minutes away from being late. I kicked my shoes off as I entered the building, and hurriedly swapped them. Just a few more seconds, I chanted silently sprinting down the halls. My classroom door was in sight, and I was sure that they could hear me coming. I grabbed the door jam to help propel myself inside just as the tardy bell rang. I had made it, I couldn't believe my luck. I leaned against the wall, breathing in gasps, as I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Ms. Ogino." I looked up into the stern face of Imura-sensei and swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am?" my voice was breathless and I blushed slightly.

"If you would be so kind as to take your seat, we could begin." I felt my blush deepen.

"Yes, ma'am." With as much decorum as I could muster, I took my seat, and tried to ignore the looks that Chiyo and Sakura sent my direction. I might as well have been trying to dodge bullets for all it mattered. It wasn't until now that I realized that I had left my bento at home. I sighed, hoping that this was just a small string of bad luck, and not an indication of how the rest of my day would follow.

Gratefully, I stepped out into the waiting sunshine. The warm light was invigorating, and the haggard haze over my mind began to clear. My relief was palpable, and I smiled, unable to contain my excitement any longer.

"Someone's happy," Sakura intoned. I gave a side long glance to the tall skinny girl beside me.

"Well, how can I not be? It is my birthday." She snorted in reply, and had I not known that she was slightly miffed, I would have laughed. It was not a sound you would normally expect to come from such a figure.

"Yeah, and you're ditching us to spend the whole day with Seiji," Chiyo added. It would seem that I would not escape unscathed from ruining my friend's plans.

"It's not like that," I began.

"Oh?" Sakura interrupted stopping to turn towards me. She took full advantage of those few inches she had.

"I'm not ditching you, and it's not for the whole day," I began again.

"Oh, well that makes a difference."

"It does, if you would let me finish." I stared at Sakura and waited to see if she had anything else to add. When she didn't I took the opportunity given to quickly explain the situation.

"Seiji asked me a few days ago if I had had any plans for my birthday. I told him that I didn't have any, as of yet, and he hurriedly begged me for a few hours today. I warned him that you guys probably had some gross extravagance planned and would not be happy at the interruption. He said it was very important and he promised to not keep me long." I sighed, and Sakura frowned.

"What was so important?" she asked.

"I don't know. All that he would tell me was that he wanted to take me somewhere special." I frowned slightly; perhaps it would have been better if I had pressed him for just a little more information. On the other hand, he had looked quite desperate, and what kind of friend would I be if I ruined a surprise. I was brought out of my thoughts by a firm smack to my forehead.

"What!" It was my turn to be irritated as I looked up at Sakura. She smiled.

"If you weren't so rude you wouldn't have to ask." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry." My tone spoke volumes.

"Really Chihiro, such manners, I can't believe that you have the audacity to be so disrespectful. Especially to an elder, what would your parents say?" I almost choked.

"Elder? You think that a couple of months are enough…"

"The amount of time is of no consequence. What matters is that I was born first and so proper respect is due." I glared at, who I considered at this moment, my would-be friend.

"Of course, please forgive my offense, and allow me to show the proper attitude for one of your stature." I balled up my fist and was about to punch Sakura in the arm when I was pushed from behind.

"Stop it! You too, Sakura," Chiyo ordered, "You've completely missed the point we should be discussing."

"What is that?" This came out sharper than I had intended it to, but Chiyo ignored it and answered without hesitation.

"Seiji is taking you, all by yourself, to somewhere special."

"Yeah, so, you guys take me places all the time." I didn't understand what the big deal was. They had been friends with me just as long as Seiji had.

"We're not male," Sakura interjected.

"And you're going to be all by yourself," Chiyo reiterated.

"You guys are paranoid. Seiji is my friend, and has been since I moved here, just like you." I reminded them.

"Maybe Seiji doesn't want to be friends anymore." I stared at Chiyo as the implication of her words sank in.

"You're crazy." Chiyo smiled.

"Am I?" I definitely did not like the way this conversation was turning. Today was my birthday, why did they have to jump to silly conclusions?

"Yes, you are completely crazy, and there's no way."

"Why? Seiji is pretty cute, and you've improved quite a bit as well. So what's the big deal if he likes you?" I glared at Sakura.

"What do you mean by improved, and as far as I am concerned there is no liking." I crossed my arms. Sakura smiled and I knew she was about to unleash some particularly nasty comment. Chiyo however took us both by surprise.

"You mean you're going to reject him." She was wide eyed and her face was full of sympathy for the yet to be injured.

"No…"

"So you're going to say yes?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No!" This was getting out of hand.

"Chiro, this is no time to be fickle and play with a man's heart!" Chiyo scolded. I was becoming exasperated.

"I'm not, and don't call me that!" This was not the time for pet names.

"Don't be so unfair. Chiyo doesn't deserve to take the brunt of your frustration." Sakura patted Chiyo's shoulder consolingly. "It's probably a good thing that she is getting a boyfriend," She said conspiratorially to the shorter girl.

"I am not!" I denied for what felt like the umpteenth time. Both girls looked at me with smiles that gave me the chills.

"We'll see," Sakura replied. I was about to make another comment in my defense when she shushed me. "If you're going to reject someone at least have the decency to do it in private," She whispered to me.

I froze. I was not yet ready to see the subject of our conversation.

"Hello, Seiji." I thought she said that a little too sweetly.

"Sakura, Chiyo." This was the first time that I wished myself miles away from my three childhood friends. "Hey Chihiro."

Was it me or did he say that a little breathless? I counted silently to ten and quickly glanced up at the boy beside me.

"Hey." It was all I could do under the weighted glances of my two supposed best friends. An awkward silence ensued and I waited impatiently for it to be broken. Seconds ticked by and I fidgeted in the uncomfortable quiet. Would no one save me from this, because I could not think of a single thing to say to save myself? Finally, Sakura saw it in her heart to do the right thing, or that was what I had thought.

"Well, I guess we should leave you to your outing." Her face lit up with a smile as she met my gaze. "Remember Chihiro, as soon as you're finished come to Chiyo's." She said it as if I was some sort of disobedient child. I resisted the urge to make a face and thus prove what her tone implied.

"Chiro, I want all the details." Chiyo wagged her finger at me and I blushed. I couldn't help it, they were absolutely embarrassing. Sakura laughed.

"Alright Chiyo, let's go. Bye Seiji." With a wink she turned on her heel and walked away from us.

"Good luck." Chiyo giggled and followed after Sakura. At long last, and yet too soon, I was left alone with Seiji. Somehow, my birthday was not shaping up to what I had expected, but it really couldn't get any worse, could it? I snuck a look at my silent companion. Expecting an inquisitive glance aimed my direction. I was surprised to find the exact opposite. That was weird. Seiji was not a clueless person. I would have thought, that he would have caught on to the undertone that Sakura and Chiyo had meant for him to pick up on. He said nothing though and only stared after the two retreating figures. Perhaps he was ignoring the ridiculousness that had been conjured up, not wanting it to spoil the rest of my day. Yes, that definitely had to be it. Seiji was such a good friend.

"Do you want to go?" I asked breaking the silence. Seiji continued to stare as if I had said nothing. I shoved him.

"Hey, are you just going to sit there and space out?" That got his attention and he turned a furrowed brow my direction.

"What?"

I stared, was he irritated?

"Um, sorry," I managed after a second, "Do you want to go?" I repeated.

"Yeah, let's go." That being said he went in the direction that Sakura and Chiyo had just gone. I quickly followed. What was wrong? Had I done something to upset him, or had it been Sakura and Chiyo? I seemed to be missing a lot today. It would appear that no amount of thought would give me the clue I needed to unravel this puzzle. My mind was too fried from the day's exams. I sighed.

"Seiji?" He kept walking. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Seiji…" He jumped at my touch and I let my hand fall back to my side. He probably thought I was being very forward, and I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. He looked down at me, his dark eyes unreadable.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," I mumbled. Sakura was right; he was pretty cute with his dark silky hair that constantly fell in his eyes, and his lean build. I guess I really had never noticed before. In my mind's eye I always saw that small boy from seven years ago. Maybe that was it, my inattention to the fact that the little boy was all grown up.

"Chihiro." This time it was my turn to jump as his soft timbre pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"Please, just come with me." There it was that same desperate look. "I need you to come with me," He added. It was as if everything relied upon what I decided, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Of course." I smiled, and that seemed to satisfy. He immediately turned around and began leading the way again. I followed quietly, happy that whatever had been bothering him was not an issue any longer. Seiji wasn't in a talkative mood and so I kept my mouth shut. This was extremely difficult, especially when we turned onto the street that led to my house. Was he taking me back home? Was there no surprise after all? Was he still upset? There were too many questions and I bit my lip anxiously. I would know in a few minutes. We passed the tan house than the white, the green, the brown, the mauve, now the yellow. Next was mine, the blue house on the corner. For a moment I was reminded of that car ride, when we had spied our new home from the road far below. It passed though, as quickly as we passed my house. Where were we going?

Seiji's pace quickened and I had to half jog to keep up with his stride. I expected him to turn right, to go down the small lane that led to the next street up. He didn't. He kept going straight and that's when I realized that we were going into the forest. I stopped looking hopelessly at my uniform. I really wasn't dressed for hiking. Seiji noticed that I wasn't right behind him.

"Chihiro."

"Are we really going in there?" I asked even though I was pretty sure that that was our destination.

"Yes."

"Well, can I at least go back to my house and change…"

"No!" I stared at him. Had he really just yelled at me? Four steps and he was standing directly in front of me.

"Chihiro, please don't ruin my surprise. We have to go now." I crossed my arms.

"You didn't have to yell at me. All you had to do was say so in the first place," I admonished.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Apologize, and I will be." Seiji frowned down at me.

"I'm sorry."

"That wasn't so…" I wasn't able to finish due to the fact that I was suddenly pulled forward. Apparently he was not going to tolerate any more delays. Still the pace he set was a little to fast for one who was being towed from behind. The majority of my concentration was put in not falling face first and disgracing myself. I did note, however, as we entered the tree line that we were on a small worn path. Had I not been walking on it I wouldn't have known it was there, for the undergrowth had not been cut back in some time. I stumbled onward my eyes firmly on the ground. We walked and walked and walked. Soon I had lost track of all time. How much farther? I was about to ask for a break when I crashed into Seiji's halted form.

"Ow."

He let go of my arm and I stepped back a little to get my bearings, and see just where the hell we were. My mouth dropped in amazement. What lay before me was a perfect display of nature's artistry. It was only a small clearing but everything had been articulated in such a manner that you wondered if you were still on the mortal plain. Of course the blanket that was sprawled across the grass with a basket on it, and a curiously wrapped package were a dead give away of the contrary. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was looking at something beyond what human eyes should see. Seiji was staring at me with a keen expression.

"Wow." I finally managed. I did not know what else to say, nor did I know what to expect now. I had not failed to notice that this was an extremely romantic setting for just friends. Seiji continued to stare at me, and this unnerved me further. So I walked into the clearing and put a bit of space between us. My legs felt like jello after the long trek and the blanket looked invitingly soft. Oh how I wanted to sit. I slipped my bag from my shoulders and let it drop to the ground. My eyes fell onto the basket, and I began to wonder just what sort of goodies were inside when I was grabbed from behind. I froze as Seiji's arms encircled my shoulders.

"Chihiro." I could feel his breathe on my neck. "I have to tell you, I can't keep it a secret any longer." I swallowed.

"Seiji…"

"No, please listen. Please let me tell you," He said it in the same desperate tone. This time however it frightened me. Seiji was never this direct. I had never been confessed to but, I was pretty sure that this was not how it happened. I was beginning to regret being so trusting, regret following him into the depths of this forest without anyone's knowledge.

"Chihiro, I like you. I've liked you for so long." He bent his head down and his lips touched my ear. "I just want to be with you."

I swallowed again.

"Seiji, um, I, you're my friend." The words tumbled from my mouth. I didn't know what else to say. That was what he was, and I had never felt anything different. I was sure that I wouldn't feel anything different. There was a sharp intake of breathe and then silence. Absolute dead silence, shouldn't there be some sort of noise in the background? Some sort of sign of the life from the insects and animals that lived here? I stared at the trees before me. There was nothing, no sound, no movement, not even a gentle breeze. A chill crept down my spine.

"Please let me go," I whispered. The seconds ticked by in my head.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Crack. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"No." All the warmth drained from my body.

"What?" This couldn't possibly be happening. I had to be dreaming. I was going to wake up. I was going to be at home, in my bed.

"No. I'm going to prove my love to you, Chihiro." The words reverberated in my mind and I could not believe them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own Spirited Away, its origin, characters, or anything else for that matter. All rights belong to its creator, Hayao Miyazaki, and Studio Ghibli. I claim only meager rights to my creations, and the plot behind this point of fiction.

**Chapter 2: Carnal Cravings**

Everything seemed to fade slightly in my vision. The clarity that had once captivated me was gone. The beauty I had beheld now sickened me. It was only a twisted version of its earlier innocence. I visibly trembled as Seiji tightened his arms around me, holding me tightly against him, as if at any moment I would disappear. My mouth had gone dry and my throat had grown tight with suppressed panic. I could not fall apart. If I did all hope would be lost, and I would not have the clearness of mind that was needed. Despite my resolve, tears began to escape from my eyes.

"Seiji, please…"

This was not right. Why couldn't he see it? This place wasn't right, and Seiji wasn't right. I could not understand how the boy I had known for seven years had changed so. What happened to the caring, light-hearted, reserved Seiji?

"Let me go, Seiji." I tried to sound authoritative, but my voice broke at the end.

"No, I won't share. I'm tired of sharing." He whispered in my ear. Seiji began to move forward, taking me with him, towards the blanket. I twisted in his arms and tried to free myself.

"No, let me go!" I cried out. He was so strong. So I dug my heels into the earth. If I could cause us to fall over maybe his grip would loosen. Seiji continued forward as if the resistance was nothing. I pushed harder, putting all of my strength against him.

"Chihiro..." Seiji's tone hardened. He stopped and did the unthinkable, he let go of me. I fell hard, under my own momentum, on my backside. Seiji was in front of me immediately, pulling me up to face him before I had time to react.

"You can't get away." He moved me closer to him, his eyes communicating what he had not said in words. I felt sick.

"You're mine, Chihiro. You've always been mine." I could feel his breath on my face. He was too close.

"My Chiro." His lips crushed against my own, and again I tried to force myself away from him. His grip was like iron. A sob escaped me and I brought my knee up as hard as I could. His hold on me slackened and I shoved him away. I stumbled back and lost my balance as Seiji fell to the ground with an outcry. My hands were shaking and I bit my lip trying to hold the sobs inside. I failed. I should get up. I should run away, but I couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes from the contorted face of my friend. Friend? The word made me cry even harder. Had he ever been my friend?

"Chihiro…?" I blinked to see Seiji's pain filled eyes. His cheeks were glistening like my own. I shook my head. His face twisted in an agony that I had never seen.

"Chihiro, I'm so sorry…" It was as if the Seiji I had always known was speaking to me again. His body began to shake and he continued to repeat those words like a chant. My heart broke at what I saw before me. Slowly, I began to crawl towards him. Every fiber in my being screamed at me to go the other way, but I could not just abandon him. I could not betray him. It was stupid. I knew it, and yet I could not help myself. I was afraid. I stopped. Then what am I doing?

"Chihiro." I looked down to see Seiji staring at me through tear filled eyes. "Go now."

I stared at him in confusion. His face grew more intense and he clenched his hands into fists.

"If you don't, I will, I can't control myself." He looked at me helplessly. "Please, go." He begged.

"What?" I finally found my voice.

"Leave!" He yelled at me. His face darkened and I began to recognize the same expression from earlier.

"Go, or I will hurt you!" I jumped back at the sudden vehemence, and knew it was the truth.

"You stupid girl!" Seiji screamed and I pulled myself up and ran. Branches snapped at me tearing at my clothes and skin, but I kept running. I stumbled and tripped countless times. Each time I got back up and ran. I had no idea where I was going, but it didn't matter. I felt it, the chill behind me; I had to get farther away. Everything burned, my eyes, my legs, my lungs. I could barely see between the falling darkness and my tears, but I kept going. One thought ran over and over in my mind, get out. I had to get out. If I didn't, I screamed as the ground gave away under me. I landed on my back and continued to tumble downward. The only thing I could distinguish was the large shadows I passed. At some point my head clipped one of them. I saw bright white and then nothing.

* * *

Very slowly the world of senses returned to me. I lay on a flat surface and heard the crunch of leaves as I stirred. I opened my eyes. It was fully dark now, but I could make out the distinct shape of trees in the pale moonlight. I turned onto my side and almost vomited as I did.

"Easy now, I wouldn't want you to spoil yourself." I froze at the low harsh voice that addressed me.

"You've been a really troublesome human." The sound of footfalls on leaves came from behind me. I forced myself to breath slow, despite the knot that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

"You look tantalizing; however, so I'm sure the effort was worth it. Though, I am not sure if you will completely satisfy me."

Crunch, crunch, crunch, they were closer now. Directly behind me, I was sure, I could feel the piercing gaze in my back. I shuddered.

"It's good that I have two of you." Two, my thoughts went immediately to Seiji.

"Now, be a good girl and hold still." I couldn't have moved if I had wanted. All my strength seemed to leave me at those words. I could do nothing as a clawed hand grabbed my arm and flipped me flat on my back. I was horrified as I looked into eyes that were black orbs set in a grotesque face. Two long horns grew out from its head and it smiled at me showing a row of sharp blackened teeth. A demon! All the old stories and myths I had heard over the years came back to me and flooded my mind with their terror. The demon leaned down towards me.

"You smell delicious." His words caught in my mind. They hung on the familiar, pushing through my fear and the threat before me. What was it about those words? In my minds eye I could almost see it.

_Hey, you smell that? Something smells delicious._

Daddy, why did that remind me of him? A scream broke the silence and I stared into the demons outraged face. I couldn't tell if it was my scream or his, but I felt a cold spread from my stomach to the rest of my body. A red flare of light blinded me, the cold turned to heat and then there was darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, short chapter, another cliffy, and more questions. Well I can promise that eventually they will be answered, and that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you very much for reading, and I will try to have chapter 3 up very soon.

Special thanks to SimplyChristine. Thank you very much for the review! Also my son had an amazing birthday, thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I must apologize for the lapse of time between updates. We had our annual music festival, and I was in charge of the volunteer staff among other things. I thought that perhaps I would be able to get this uploaded before the festival had started, but was mistaken. I promise that this will not happen again. Now that I am free from such obligations I can continue on without interruption! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and for all your comments.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not, unfortunately, own Spirited Away, its origin, characters, or anything else for that matter. All rights belong to its creator, Hayao Miyazaki, and Studio Ghibli. I claim only meager rights to my creations, and the plot behind this point of fiction.

**Chapter 3: Dragon**

The sensation of something brushing across my cheek is what initially drew me from my state of unconsciousness. I groaned in irritation and started to turn away from the annoyance. This was prevented by the sudden wave of pain that shot through my head. I gave a small outcry, and lay very still. Now fully awake the events of today flooded my mind. Fear, which had become a close companion, reasserted itself. I listened for a moment but heard nothing but my own breathing. Wait, there was the rustle of leaves, and I felt the breeze as it blew across my face. There were other noises as well. What I thought, was the normal chatter of forest life. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Branches gently swayed above me and light streamed through the openings they left. I had no recollection of this place. Last night? I had fallen on hard packed dirt littered with dead leaves. This was not where I was now.

Now, I was lying in soft tall grass. I looked around me, careful not to move my head too much, but found nothing I would deem out of the ordinary. What had happened to the demon? I shuddered involuntarily at the vision of those eyes. It wasn't like it had had a change of heart. Did demons even have hearts? Regardless, and back to the point, I was pretty sure that I was still on the docket as choice cuisine. That thought, and the ones it conjured, made me feel sick to my stomach. It wouldn't be wise to just sit here and find out. Of course I could just be playing into its hands. Why did I have to have such an overactive imagination? Playing my own devil's advocate was not always a good thing, and in this situation it only accomplished a feeling of helplessness. I let out the breath I had been holding. I was damned either way following this train of thought. So, I could stay and be eaten, or go and be eaten.

I decided that leaving would be for the best. For wasn't a moving target harder to hit? I hoped so. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and sat up. I expected the stabbing pain this time, but that didn't make it any less painful. The world around me was not stable and I had a sneaky suspicion that walking was going to be an issue. If only I had something cold. I brought my knees beneath me and waited for the throbbing to subside. This time it had been accompanied by nausea. I bit my lip and willed it away. This was not a good start. Perhaps, moving was not such a good idea. I rested my head on my knees and took a few even consecutive breaths. Maybe, I would be alright if I remained here for just a bit longer. I didn't feel the same pressing need to flee as I had last night. Not to mention, that the forest did not hold the stillness of a nearby predator as it had previously. Yes, just a bit longer.

A boom thundered in the not so far distance. Its reverberations vibrated in the ground around me. What had once been the soft chatter of life rose in volume. The noise was definitely coming my way, meaning that I was in the direct path of the pursuer, and the fleeing. For what else could have made such an earth shuddering noise, if not a predator. I had to move. The urge had suddenly seized me. I was in danger, not the same as last night, but danger none the less. Steeling myself, I sat up. The world about me swayed and I retched. The sounds of pursuit were reaching an alarming state, and the breaking of boughs was distinct. Whatever rampaged through the woods would find me in minutes. I moved forward onto my hands and knees. A whimper escaped my lips as I did so.

Come on, Chihiro. I urged myself. One hand at a time I began to move forward. My fingers clenched the dirt and grass beneath them, trying in vain to keep me steady. It was for not. Sharp pain battered my head, and I could feel a hefty amount of discomfort coming from my abdominal area as well. I stumbled forward, loosing my grip and the contents of my stomach in the process. A twig snapped somewhere to the left of me. Grass and air brushed over me as creatures whizzed by. I had not the strength to look up. All of my remaining energy had been put into pulling me away from my pool of vomit. I clutched the earth beneath me, desperately seeking some sort of anchor in this spinning world of mine. It was through this that I felt the quakes of my doom. The force of it shook me violently and then ceased entirely. The sudden stillness spoke volumes, and I shivered. The feeling of being caught beneath a dominant observance was overwhelming. My fear fought with the ludicrous need within to see what would be my end. Fear lost.

I turned my head ever so slightly with painstaking slowness. A cold wave swept through me as I was subjected to the last shock I would ever feel. Of all the ways, of all the things, I would never have envisioned that this would be the cause of my death. Towering above me was a colossus. Sinewy tendons stretched over an immense bone structure, which in turn was covered by russet toned scales that were offset by a golden hue. The latter was that much more visible in the stream of daylight that shimmered down upon them. Webbing of a darker color hung relaxed between the fore legs and its solar plexus. Following this line of sight, I could not help but notice the wickedly curved claws that were too close for comfort. Quickly, I looked away before my mind could begin to run wild with depictions of what those claws would do if they pierced my flesh. It was funny how, even when faced with the inevitable you could still hold limply onto denial.

There was no way that I would survive this. I was staring at death itself. His majestic head towered above me, crowned with perfectly placed horns of various sizes. Slight gold eyes considered me; it wasn't until the beast pulled back its jowls revealing its pride of sharp incisors that I felt the dampness of tears. A dragon, something that should have remained in the legends of gods and spirits, but hadn't. I wondered, briefly, just what I had done to deserve such a hand of fate, and reconsidered. What good would such thoughts do me? Would the gods look kindly on such cowardice at the end? I had never been one of devout faith but neither did I want to bring dishonor to my family. Their faces came to me now. My mother, father, Chiyo, Sakura, Seiji…

A snort broke the imagery before me, and I stared in panic at the reptilian like head that hovered inches over my own. I wanted to scream but couldn't. The jowls pulled back a second time filling my sight with the horrors that they kept. A gust of hot moist breath filled my nostrils, reminiscent of the smell of soil and some other unidentifiable spice. I coughed as my lungs filled with it and began to burn. Spots appeared in my vision, and then once again I succumbed to blackness.

* * *

_Higoshi Seiji_

I could not stop myself from seeing the tortured expression that had been Chihiro's. It haunted me like nothing else ever had. The look in her eyes, the sound of her panicked footsteps as she fled from me, her friend. It would remain to be seen if I could continue to even call her such, that is, if I lived past tonight. I had disgraced myself, shamed her, and violated a much treasured trust. It did not matter that I had not been completely myself that I had been under the influence of an amanojaku. I had been careless. I had realized too late the lies, and the truth of the ghost stories about this forest. What a fool I had been, and now the person I held dearest above all others would pay for it.

Chihiro…

Once again I struggled, but it was in vain. Whatever spell the demon had cast to immobilize me would not be undone. I lay in the shroud of night ensured to be here when the demon returned. For my sins, I reasoned that this was a fair judgment for one such as me, but I prayed that the gods would have mercy upon the girl who had been lured. Please let her be alright. As if in mockery a scream echoed from far off. Pain filled my chest and I strained against my invisible bonds. An enraged cry broke from my lips as I was met with the same result as all my previous attempts. I continued on in such a state until I had completely exhausted myself. Sweat dripped down my brow and my breath came in ragged gasps. I did nothing, thought nothing; I simply stared at the silhouette of the trees above my prone form.

How long I stayed like this I could not be certain. In the silence it could have been hours or minutes, it was impossible to tell. I simply waited. I did not want to consider the implications behind the scream. Nor did I want to face the fresh wave of pain they would inspire. At some point I drifted into sleep and my subconscious was most cruel.

* * *

_I watched mildly curious as Mr. Oshida meticulously wrote a name on the black board. Having finished he turned to address us. _

"_We have a new student. I would like you all to make her feel welcome." _

_Mr. Oshida turned towards the door._

"_Please come in." _

_The door slid open and in shuffled a girl with brown hair and eyes. _

"_I'm Ogino Chihiro, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." _

_I smiled as she nervously fidgeted with her uniform. At first glance you would not describe her as cute, but there was something about her that argued the contrary. I knew that I wanted this girl to be my friend. _

"_Miss Ogino, if you would take the seat behind Mr. Higoshi we could get started."_

"_Yes sir." _

_I had momentarily forgotten that the seat behind me was vacant. I was suddenly excited as I impatiently waited for her to reach her destination. Various students mumbled good morning to her as she passed, which she dutifully acknowledged with her own greeting. Finally she reached my desk and our eyes met briefly before I glanced down. Nervousness had tied my tongue and I had not been able to utter what I had planned. Instead I listened as she settled herself into her seat. I took a deep breath. If I did not say something now, I doubted that I would be able to later. So before I could stop myself, I turned around with my best smile._

"_Good morning. I'm Higoshi Seiji." _

_She smiled back at me._

"_I'm Ogino Chihiro; it's very nice to meet you." _

_Having said that much I found myself at a loss, and an awkward silence ensued. She looked at me expectantly since I had made no move to turn back around._

"_Um…"_

_The sudden vision of my mother filled my mind with her insistence of impeccable manners at all times. _

"_Yes?" _

_Chihiro looked at me with a curious expression._

"_Well, I was just wondering, if maybe it's alright with you, of course…"_

_I took a deep breath._

"_If you have no objection, I would like to be your first friend here."_

_The words spilled from my mouth as if my mother had been present and whispering in my ear. I blushed and stared at my hands. _

"_I would like that very much." _

_I looked up in amazement at her words and she laughed._

* * *

I was pulled from the visages of sleep, and felt the cruelty that only such a dream could leave. Unwanted tears spilled from my eyes, but I could not stop them. My precarious control had been broken. I partially wished that the amanojaku would return and end my agony.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

I choked back a sob. A chill swept through me, I was not alone.

"Why are you crying?"

A high melodic voice asked a second time. I strained to see anything out of the ordinary in the darkness, but could find nothing.

"I am not crying."

I finally answered. There was a sudden breeze and I felt something touch my cheek. A hand, I couldn't tell.

"You are not crying, but your face is wet."

The brazenness of these words fell on me, and my anguish turned to rage.

"What do you care spirit? Or are you a demon!"

I was ignored.

"It is because of the amanojaku."

A breeze blew across my face, but it felt unnatural.

"You need not worry. I will not let the amanojaku harm you."

Not let the amanojaku hurt me? The injustice of these was too much.

"If you cared so much about the suffering of others why did you not save Chihiro?"

My words tore at me as I screamed them. Fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Chihiro?"

The voice paused in contemplation and for a moment the rustle of leaves was the only sound.

"You speak of the girl."

It was more a statement than a question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes, the girl."

I was more subdued but not civil. If only I was free from this bondage!

"She is gone."

Gone? I could not believe it. No, it could not be true!

"You lie!"

I accused. I would not fall into another crafted trap.

"Silly boy, I am not lying."

I knew the words were true as soon as they had been spoken, and it broke my heart. I had never wanted any of this to happen! All I had desired was to tell Chihiro my feelings, nothing more. My anger abandoned me, I felt hallow, and weak.

"Why?"

The words were barely a whisper, and yet it felt as if I had yelled them in the silence.

"Why did she have to die?"

"Death has not come to this forest."

Death has not come to the forest. What was that supposed to mean? Why was everything so riddle like? I did not think I could take anymore of this emotional roller coaster. I would not believe it. I would not cling to false hope.

"You doubt me."

I did not answer. My voice was untrustworthy as well as my heart.

"Boy."

The wind tickled my ear and I shivered. I could feel nothing tangible beside me, but I knew something was there regardless.

"It is as I have said. No blood has been shed this night."

My mind told me that this was not possible. Logically, there was no way that Chihiro would have been able to stop the amanojaku. It being a demon, and she a human, she had been doomed from the very start. Yet all my quick reasoning could not stop the flicker of hope that cascaded through me.

"But…where?"

"Of this I am not sure, but she does not dwell here within my forest."

Chihiro was alive! It was all I could think about, this life line that had been put in my grasp. Chihiro…

"Boy!"

If I could have jumped at the sharp tone that was now directed at me, I would have.

"The amanojaku comes."

The comfort I had so eagerly accepted evaporated. I was afraid.

"I can free you, but you must wish for me to do so."

There it was. Freedom was such an elusive word. I would be liberated from one thing only to become under the dominance of another. I did not know what this other had planned for me, but I was sure of my future if I was left as I was. Chihiro was alive, and if I wanted to ever see her again, I must do what I could to remain also.

"Please break the hold of the spell that keeps me here."

* * *

**A/N**: Amanojaku is an oni like demon that is able to provoke a person's darkest desires, and thus instigate them into wicked deeds. I'm sure we will see more of him later. Thank you for reading!

P.S. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


End file.
